


Wait.

by fogged



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 05:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9221270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogged/pseuds/fogged
Summary: Brian waits for this college boy with cool piercings to return his feelings, but this handsome male simply does not 'swing that way'. Brian waited, waits, and continues to wait.





	

 

 “Whenever it rains, it aches.”

 

Jae clears his throat nervously, and hastily gets up to refill his roommate’s mug with more hot chocolate. It was bad enough that Brian had been down in the slumps recently, but Brian made things worse whenever he came home drunk after downing dozens of soju bottles – crying aggressively, terrible hangovers, drunken songwriting.

 

Brian was amazing with words, poet by day, lyricist by night… but a slurring idiot when drunk.

His semi-consciousness was what gave everything away – his thoughts that were more comprehensible compared to his drunken stupor, and his real feelings that weren’t stowed away in the depths of his heart.

 

~

 

It was raining the first time Brian met him.

Him, as in college boy, with cool piercings. The boy who slung his guitar over his shoulder everywhere.

Brian was on the way back from bass lessons when the skies suddenly cracked open, leading to an unexpected shower of rain and thunder. Being the complacent teenage boy who refused to listen to Jae’s weather forecast advice in the morning, he obviously didn’t bring his umbrella with him, and was forced to take shelter outside a quaint florist shop.

There he was, hair glistening with rain drops, with his wet flannel sticking to his skin as he hummed to himself. Brian couldn’t help but stare….. at this really handsome guitar guy.

 

Well, he probably stared for a period too long to be considered polite, when the male started clearing his throat awkwardly. Brian looked away abruptly, before attempting to ease the tension in the air with possibly the corniest line ever. “So, uh, the song you were humming to… it’s by Coldplay right…. Uh it’s… it’s the song that….”

 

The male chuckled softly and replied, his accent weighed down a little by dialect, “Actually, it’s The Script. Six Degrees of Separation.”

 

“Oh.” Brian felt his cheeks warm up, meaning that a pale pink blush had crept over his face. “Um –“

 

The male laughed softly again, his eyes crinkling up so _fucking beautifully_. “Say, do you like flowers?” He motioned towards the entrance of the florist shop, cocking his head to the side.

_Uh, no, actually I hate the smell of flowers._ Brian smiled at the good-looking male, nodded, and stepped into the shop, faced with the overwhelming scents of foliage.

 

The handsome male seemed to be well acquainted with the staff working there, as he began to enquire knowingly about today’s new arrivals, leaving Brian to run his fingers through the assortment of flowers being laid out in the baskets. He picked out a bouquet of frilled pink flowers, which gave off a mild spicy whiff that was really refreshing.

 

“Well, that’s dianthus. It’s known for having clove scents.” Brian felt a warm tickle of air at the back of his neck, before stepping forward hastily.

 

_Oh my god, handsome male actually… spoke into my ear. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Breathe. Fuck._

 

Trying to keep his blush under control, Brian laughed awkwardly, and rubbed the back of his neck furiously. “Ah, I don’t really know flowers well.”

 

“Looks like your knowledge regarding flowers is similar to your musical knowledge,” the handsome male chuckles ( _Okay, fuck, can he stop chuckling, like it’s really cute_ ) and stares straight into Brian’s eyes. Brian runs his tongue over his bottom lip, “Uh – actually I do know my music. I just kind of couldn’t remember the song earlier on. I learn the bass –“ He gestures towards the instrument slung over his upper body.

 

Handsome male smiles good-naturedly again, chuckling again _for fuck’s sake_. “I know, I was just teasing.” He grabs the bouquet from Brian’s grasp and pulls out a wad of notes from his pocket to hand to the cashier.

 

 _Okay, what, hot dude with really attractive ear piercings is buying flowers………………………. That I picked out?_ Brian breathes out heavily.

 

Handsome male walks back, a grin plastered over his face when he hands the bouquet back to Brian. “Here, your first gift for your newly enrolled lessons in floristry with Sungjin.”

 

Brian’s mouth hovers into an ‘O’ shape, and he continues staring at the handsome male, confused. Sungjin chuckles again, pats Brian’s shoulder, and turns to leave the shop.

 

Brian can barely get a proper grasp on the situation when he notices a white card wedged in the middle of the bouquet, and the messy scrawls definitely make up a string of numbers. _Okay, fuck, it’s a phone number_ … _HIS phone number. Oh my god, did I get picked up?_

 

Brian blushed his whole way home, laid out the flowers on his bedside table, and the spicy scent followed him into his dreams that night. Along with a certain handsome male.

 

~

 

> **“If you won’t have me, then let me go. Don’t trap me inside walls.”**

 

Brian cries himself to sleep again, for the twelfth night in a row. The past year and a half had been nothing short of memorable to him – Sungjin was everything he could ask for. The mixtape of Sungjin covering several of his favourite English pop songs is being played on repeat in the background, and Brian stifles his sobs, not wanting to wake his roommate up.

 

The worst thing about this whole relationship is how one-sided it is. It happened when Sungjin initiated a kiss (not the first they had – oh boy, the first they had was on a bus, when they were sharing earpieces and bam, it just happened.) and abruptly broke this intimacy halfway through the kiss, turning his face away from the younger boy. “I can’t… I, I – I’m not gay. I – Brian, we can’t continue doing this. I’m straight. Like I can’t be gay.”

 

The worst thing that could happen is how one party can cast the other aside so easily and quickly, by refusing to face up to the reality of the other’s feelings.

 

The worst thing is Sungjin continues to text Brian. He continues to smile at Brian. He continues composing with Brian. He continues initiating skinship with Brian. But he tells him he’s not gay, he tells him he swings the other way, he tells him that sex with him is for fun because they are friends.

 

The worst thing is Sungjin never tells Brian he loves him, but Brian repeats that to Sungjin every time they kiss. Sungjin chooses to mute these love confessions with louder moans.

 

~

 

> **“What chu doing?”**

 

Brian unlocks his phone to this notification from Sungjin every Friday afternoon after language lessons at university, and it never fails to make his heart leap. It is the feeling of love, the butterflies in his stomach that puts a rhythmic skip into his footsteps. Every Friday afternoon, they head over to the campus café to get coffee, talk about books, write new lyrics, with their fingers interlocked.

 

Brian walks into the café, eyes glancing through the crowd for that one familiar face – there he is, messy bed hair, but still strikingly handsome in the natural sunlight streaming through the glass windows.

Brian grabs a seat across the handsome male, reaching his hand out to squeeze Sungjin’s fingers. He shoots the question Sungjin sent him via text earlier back to the elder male, and Sungjin smirks, leaning forward to whisper his reply into Brian’s ear.

 

_In a deep husky voice._ **“Waiting for you to hold my hand.”**

Brian giggles loudly, interlacing his fingers with Sungjin’s. They spend the afternoon comparing the taste of different coffee flavours and writing lyrics for a new song they composed together.

 

It is also Sungjin who convinces Brian to get his ears pierced. Scaredy cat Brian never had the guts to do it, but Sungjin dragged him along to the piercings and tattoo store, and successfully coaxed him to get it done. It was quite a sight – pale-faced Brian shutting his eyes tight, welping as the piercing gun made contact, and digging his nails into Sungjin’s palm.

 

Sungjin stares at his swollen palm after that, and jokingly tells Brian, “I regret holding your hand – it hurts like crap.”

 

~

 

> **“I’m in the same place. Either untie me or pull me closer.”**

 

That’s the thing. Brian confessed his love to Sungjin when his feelings got too overwhelming for him to handle. Sungjin laughs it off, every single time.

 

He places his hand casually on Brian’s thigh, not knowing the tingling sensation it has on Brian when his heart starts racing uncontrollably quickly. Brian moves his thigh away from Sungjin’s fingers, and Sungjin raises his eyebrow, letting out a sigh.

 

He runs his fingers through his hair. _Damn it, stop doing that, you look fucking hot with tousled hair._ Sungjin turns to Brian, staring intensely at him, his fingers inching down to Brian’s waist as he pushes the younger’s body closer to him. “What’s wrong, why are you sulking?”

 

“Sungjin,” Brian breaks the eye contact they are sharing, “I like you. When I say I like you, I mean I love you in the romantic way. In the let’s-spend-our-old-age-together way. When I have sex with you, It’s because I love you. It’s not because we are just friends. I want to be a part of your life. **Let me in**. Please stop laughing it off.”

 

Sungjin lets go of Brian’s waist and clears his throat. “I thought I told you – I’m not…”

 

“Gay. I know. So stop this. Stop pulling me closer, **I’m never able to leave you** if you’re going to be like that.”

 

Sungjin averts his gaze, staring at the dried flowers hung on the wall opposite.

 

“I should go. Next week… Next Friday… um, I will see you at the café still. Right?” Sungjin chuckles lightly and stands up, heading towards the door. “See you then.”

 

~

 

> **“** **I’m lost right now (I wait)  
>  I’m in the same place (oh why)” **

 

That next Friday, Brian finishes language lessons and heads straight to the café just as he is accustomed to, but he enters the café to find the tousled-hair male placing his hands around the shoulder of a really sweet-looking girl.

 

Brian turns around and walks out of the café, not looking back at all. He doesn’t bother to churn an excuse out to text Sungjin. He drops by the convenience store, buys a carton of beer back to the apartment, and drinks. Jae is in for a night of drunken song-writing.

 

It turns out drunken song-writing also includes bad decisions like sending awful texts out. 

 

FROM: BRIAN  
TO: SUNGJIN

FUCK YOU.

 

FROM: BRIAN  
TO: SUNGJIN  
  
I LOVE YOU.

 

FROM: BRIAN  
TO: SUNGJIN  
  
REMEMBER HOW WE MET? IT WAS RAINING. IT’S RAINING NOW TOO. HOW COME MY HEART ACHES SO MUCH WHEN IT’S RAINING?

 

FROM: BRIAN  
TO: SUNGJIN

JUST TELL ME YOU DON’T WANT ME.

 

FROM: SUNGJIN  
TO: BRIAN  
I’M BLOCKING YOU.

 

~

 

> **“Pull me in even more, let me be by your side.”**

 

Brian doesn’t contact Sungjin anymore. He makes it a point to never walk past the café on his way home from university lessons. He changes all the bed linen and donates the old ones, so any trace of Sungjin’s floral scent is gone. He erases Sungjin’s number from his phone, _since it won’t make a difference now that he got blocked anyway_.

 

Brian spends his free time alternating drinking with songwriting, and he releases his first single on SoundCloud, titled **“I wait”**. It’s a Korean pun, when pronounced, becomes “Ah, why” in Korean. The post gets 200,000 listens within the first week of its debut.

 

He doesn’t know if Sungjin is doing okay, but according to Jae, who buys coffee home for Brian sometimes – Sungjin doesn’t go to the café anymore.

 

Brian attaches a song description to his SoundCloud post, and he publicly admits to being gay and talks about how he suffers from an unreciprocated romance.

 

_The meaning behind this song is exactly what the title means. I waited in the past, and it’s in present tense now, I’m still waiting. I’m one hell of a fucked up person._

 

_~_

> **  
> “Tell me not to even dream about it,**
> 
> **Tell me we won’t ever meet again”**

It turns out that even if things don’t work out at a certain point of time in your life, something will smooth it over in the next phase. Brian doesn’t get romantic satisfaction, but he gets the best roommate there is in the whole world (Who else is going to cook hangover soup for you and listen to your drunk songwriting?) and a smashing music career. His first post on SoundCloud got picked up by a music agent and Brian is cutting his own albums, with his self-produced and self-written songs.

 

_Fuck the man who said I didn’t know my music well._

Brian chuckles softly to himself as he stands backstage, adjusting his bass and mic before heading out into the spotlight.

It’s his biggest gig ever, a crowd of 5,000 people.

Brian ends the gig with his debut song, “I Wait”. The lights dim, and Brian sings, eyes scanning through the crowd _because his manager reminded him about fanservice and eye contact_.

 

And suddenly, there he is. Tousled hair. Beautiful eyes. Sungjin. With that pretty girl next to him.

Brian blinks.

 

Sungjin smiles back at him and starts waving. Brian doesn’t look away, and he continues singing, staring into the depths of Sungjin’s pretty eyes. Maybe if he stared long enough, it would make up for the lost time they had with each other. Maybe if he stared long enough, he would get picked up with a flower bouquet again.

 

Maybe Brian was just really good at staring – it was as if all of Brian’s surroundings were blurred out, and only Sungjin was there. Along with Brian singing on stage, his fingers grazing his bass.

 

Everything flashed before his eyes, when Sungjin murmured “I love you”s to Brian when Brian was drifting off to sleep. When Sungjin added sugar cubes into Brian’s coffee just because Brian hated bitter coffee. When Sungjin sent flower deliveries to Brian every 6th of each month because he celebrated monthsaries and the rainy day at the florist shop happened to fall on 6th December. When Sungjin let Brian borrow his striped blouses to wear to school. When Sungjin let Brian style him with bandanas during their spontaneous performances at the night club in the neighbourhood. When Sungjin turned every late songwriting session into a lovemaking one on the sofa. When Sungjin interlaced fingers with Brian, and Brian pulled Sungjin closer, his hand securely wrapped around Sungjin’s waist because they were each other’s. When Sungjin traced letters in the curve of Brian’s back using his fingers, and sang him to sleep. When rain was beautiful and celebrated their love. When Sungjin replied Brian’s texts with a “DON’T LEAVE ME”. When they both continue making music and upload YouTube covers, Sungjin playing the guitar and Brian on the bass. When they walk home hand-in-hand in the rain, and Sungjin serenades love songs to Brian. When Brian gets confused about song titles and Sungjin is there to help this boy with poor memory. When Sungjin whispers huskily into Brian’s ears, teasing him that the musician on stage is eye-fucking Brian.

 

 _Wait._ Brian blinks again. He’s on the stage, still. Being the one who was eye-fucking Sungjin, in front of his female partner.

He looks down at his bass, reaching the chorus with the riffs, and shuts his eyes tight.

When he opens them, the stage lights overwhelms his vision. He looks for Sungjin in the crowd, who smiles the brightest smile he has never seen for a long time. In the middle of the god damned phosphenes and overly vibrant stage lights that pulsate according to the rhythm, Brian nods his head curtly towards the handsome male.

_“_ _If you won’t have me, then let me go_  
I’m lost right now (I wait)  
I’m in the same place (oh why)  
Waiting for you to hold my hand  
eh eh” 

 

The song ends and the audience’s cheers, applause and whistles resonate in the air. Brian’s gaze sweeps across the audience once again _for the last time_  for the tousled-hair man, and his heart beats quickly when he finds the comfort of a familiar pair of eyes.

 

Brian manages to catch a glance of Sungjin’s grin and thumbs up before the lights dim.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a mess, cause I wrote this at like 4am in the morning when I was inspired by the lyrics of their new song. I don't know, cause the lyrics were so good... I just had to do this.  
> The ending is loosely based off La La Land's ending -- which is another exceptional movie, with nice soundtracks and a realistic ending that hit me real hard. I proof read this only twice, so I'm really sorry if everything doesn't flow super nicely or if there's grammatical errors.


End file.
